


Blood Domination: Fan Art Collection

by FreakCityPrincess



Category: Blood Domination (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fan Art Collection, I love all the ships in this fandom, Idk i just can't get enough of them, Izayoi finds inventive ways to embarass his Sub, M/M, Memes, OTP Memes, Sass Queen Chihaya, Some spicy stuff coming too, Takamine simps as usual, Uzuki is a cute cinnamon roll, giving the boys the love they deserve, with SPUNK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/pseuds/FreakCityPrincess
Summary: A collection of fan art, ficlets and memes of all the boys.
Relationships: Chihaya/Takamine, Izayoi/Uzuki, Mizuho/Narumi (Blood Domination)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Takamine/Chihaya Memes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; Hello! I started playing this game a while ago and I've so far completed the Izayoi/Uzuki and Chihaya/Takamine routes :) I was happy to find it had a fandom! Here's my contribution, I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: G

Firstly I love how Chihaya could literally start world war 3 and Takamine would go "haha how cute :3". This dynamic is brilliant.

I also found a draw your OTP meme that's literally just them so I had to draw it:

And finally, his royal highness of savagery and sass when one fine morning Uzuki comes along asking where his childhood friend disappeared to:


	2. some spice & fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the chapter title says. More art.

Quick Izayoi/Uzuki sketch that I totally didn't screw up.

  


Takamine POV of his wrecked little Dom ;)

  


Lazy Sunday in bed. They both know Takamine isn't a real Sub but he wants to be petted anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N;  
> I'm playing the Narumi/Mizuho and Kazuha/Yuugiri routes now so expect them to make an appearance at some point...maybe:)
> 
> Feedback and suggestions welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any drawing or one-shot suggestions, feel free to drop them in the comments!


End file.
